


drive me wild

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: Bucky watched as their mark entered the house.  They had already been inside, setting up cameras connected to a computer feed that Natasha was watching closely from a house down the street.Job done, Bucky reached for the key, ready to drive back to the Tower.  Before he could start the car, however, Clint swung over the center console, landing lightly in Bucky’s lap.  Bucky smiled at him, amused.“That’s gonna make it hard to drive, doll.”***Bucky and Clint have sex in a car.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607278
Comments: 27
Kudos: 109
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	drive me wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [MCU Kink Bingo](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square Setting: A Car.

Bucky watched as their mark entered the house. They had already been inside, setting up cameras connected to a computer feed that Natasha was watching closely from a house down the street.

Job done, Bucky reached for the key, ready to drive back to the Tower. Before he could start the car, however, Clint swung over the center console, landing lightly in Bucky’s lap. Bucky smiled at him, amused.

“That’s gonna make it hard to drive, doll.”

Clint sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently. “I have a surprise for you.”

Intrigued, Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What’s the surprise?”

Clint ground down on Bucky’s lap, leaning in to capture Bucky’s lips with his own. Running his hands through Bucky’s hair he whispered, “I’m ready,” before kissing his way down Bucky’s neck.

Bucky felt his eyebrows raise, tilting his head to give Clint better access. “You’re ready for what?” he asked, already breathless.

Clint ground down again, “For you.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked before Clint’s meaning hit him fully, " _Oh._ "

Clint returned to Bucky’s lips, mouth opening easily for Bucky.

“Here?” Bucky asked.

“Here,” Clint confirmed.

“But,” Bucky started, already pushing Clint’s shirt up. “What if someone sees us?”

Clint leaned back, pulling his shirt up over his head. “Scared?” he asked, smirking.

Bucky never could back down from a challenge. “If we get arrested you’re the one calling Tony,” he said.

Clint laughed before capturing Bucky’s lips once again. He ground down on Bucky’s lap, causing them both to moan. Bucky reached for Clint’s sweatpants, trying to push them down and cursing as they got caught on his hips. Clint leaned back, fumbling with his waistband. They both jumped as the horn honked.

Clint groaned, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder. “I planned for this to be smoother.”

Bucky couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Maybe if we move to the backseat?”

Clint grinned, climbing nimbly off Bucky’s lap and over the console into the back. Bucky followed, banging his knee on the steering wheel and elbow on the window, cursing as he tripped over the console and almost fell on top of Clint, who was busy shimmying out of his pants.

Bucky draped himself over Clint, feeling Clint’s hard cock press into his stomach. Bucky’s lips found Clint’s pulse point, biting and sucking as Clint's hands unbuttoned his jeans. Clint moaned, hips thrusting up as he pushed Bucky’s pants down around his thighs.

Clint wrapped his hand lightly around Bucky’s cock, gently running his hand up and down the length of it, causing Bucky to curse and his hips to stutter forward.

Panting against Clint’s neck, Bucky reached under Clint to get a hand on his ass. He squeezed roughly before asking, “You got any supplies?”

Clint almost dislodged Bucky, reaching for his pants. Undeterred, Bucky moved down Clint’s neck, kissing and biting any skin he could reach. Clint moaned while searching through his pockets, triumphantly holding up a packet of lube when he finally found it.

Bucky pulled his hand out from under Clint to take the lube but was quickly at a loss for how to open it without crushing Clint beneath him. Bucky gave the packet back to a snickering Clint to open then held out his fingers. Clint smirked at him, probably trying to be suggestive and flirty but mostly coming across mischievous.

“Why don’t you check before getting your hands dirty?” Clint asked.

Confused again, Bucky balanced on his left arm and reached his right under Clint, feeling for his hole, only to find something already there.

Feeling his dick grow impossibly harder Bucky rested his forehead against Clint’s shoulder, groaning. “Sweetheart, is that a plug?”

Clint’s smug grin was ruined by the way he closed his eyes and moaned when Bucky pushed on the base of the plug, rubbing it against his prostate.

Bucky pushed the plug a few more times before slowly pulling on it, Clint gasping as the widest part stretched his rim. Once the plug was out Clint spread the lube on his fingers, fisting Bucky’s cock and slowly jacking him.

Bucky lined himself up with Clint’s hole and slowly pushed in, breathing heavily as Clint adjusted beneath him.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he murmured against Clint’s hair.

Clint whined, lifting his leg to wrap around Bucky’s hips and trying to pull him further in. “I’m ready,” he moaned. “Move.”

Bucky slowly pulled out, breathing heavily against Clint’s neck before snapping his hips back in. They both moaned at the sensation and soon Bucky was thrusting hard and fast, Clint cursing and thrusting up to meet him.

Bucky could feel himself getting close, but there was no way he was coming before he got to feel Clint come on his dick. “Love the way you feel around me, honey, it’s like you were made for my cock.”

Clint gasped, just like Bucky knew he would. Bucky continued, “I love the way you’re so desperate for me, all the time.”

Clint’s thrusts were growing erratic beneath him. “It doesn’t even matter that someone could walk right up and see you right now, does it? You just need my cock that badly.”

Clint’s groan was loud enough to surprise Bucky, causing him to smile darkly. “You like that don’t you? The thought of someone walking up to the car and seeing you under me? Do you think they’d watch you come apart? You look so beautiful when you come, it’d be hard for them to look away.”

Clint was whining, fingers scrabbling at Bucky’s back underneath his shirt, nails catching on his skin.

“I want to feel you come on my cock, Clint. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Clint gasped, “please” and “Bucky” falling out of his mouth over and over, apparently unable to form anything more coherent.

“Come for me, Clint,” Bucky said. “And for anyone watching through the windows.”

Clint’s body tensed as he came, a sob escaping his throat and his body tightening around Bucky.

Bucky cursed, thrusts growing erratic as he came, hips continuing to move throughout his orgasm. Bucky’s arm gave out and he collapsed on top of Clint, who groaned but made no move to push him off. 

When Bucky’s breathing returned to normal he pushed himself back up, trying to pull his jeans up with no success. Clint laughed at him then tugged them back into place, fingers lingering as he buttoned them.

Grimacing at the come all over the front of his shirt Bucky sat up, straddling Clint and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the floorboard. Bucky leaned back down, kissing Clint gently. “Love you, sweetheart. Let’s go home and get cleaned up.”

There was a sudden knock on the window behind Bucky, causing him to jump and Clint’s dick to twitch against Bucky’s thigh, though his eyes were wide with panic. Knowing he would regret it Bucky looked over his shoulder, cursing loudly when his eyes locked on the cop standing outside the car.

Bucky turned back to Clint and collapsed back down, resting his head on Clint’s collarbone. “You’re the one calling the team and telling them why we’re in jail,” he muttered.

Clint laughed softly running his hands up and down Bucky’s back, “Deal.”

***

Steve was not happy when he showed up at the police station holding two sets of clothes. Tony, on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing long enough to speak.


End file.
